The invention relates to a holder for turnable panels and/or turnable pockets or casings, having a basic body which has a mount for a retaining section of a retaining rod.
1. Prior Art
The holder of the abovementioned type is known from DE 196 23 895 C2. In the case of the known holder, the retaining rod is formed by a rectilinear column which either is provided with a foot, which is more or less heavy in order to achieve sufficient stability, or can be fastened on a table top by a clamping device. The production outlay required by a stand comprising a column and a foot, as well as the production outlay for a clamping device, is comparatively high. Added to this is the fact that the known holder requires additional means if it is to be positioned in an oblique manner in order for it to be easier to use.
In order for it to be possible to utilize a holder of the type in question as an obliquely positioned table-top holder, DE 197 03 754 C2 has proposed using a stand which comprises in each case two side parts and at least one intermediate part connected releasably thereto, the intermediate part having a mount for the basic body of the holder. The known stand provides the advantage that its width can easily be varied by using a greater or lesser number of intermediate parts, and can thus be adapted to the number of turnable panels or the like which are to be accommodated. However, on account of its multipart construction and of the form of its individual parts, this stand is also expensive.
2. Description of the Invention
The object of the invention is to design a holder of the generic type in question such that, by way of straightforward means, it can be utilized as a table-top holder. This object is achieved according to the invention in that the retaining section of the retaining rod merges into a further section, which encloses an angle with said section, and in that that end of the further section which is directed away from the retaining section is connected to a transverse rod, which counteracts tilting movements of the holder around the longitudinal axis of the further section and of which the ends, together with the bottom end of the basic body, form the holder support.
The holder according to the invention is distinguished by a straightforward and inexpensive construction, which allows for it to be mass-produced. Using it proves to be expedient whenever the number of corresponding turnable panels or the like are kept within narrow limits.